A content provider or a service provider has distributed a video on demand (VOD) service utilizing a conventional Internet unilaterally. In order to smoothly communicate the VOD image service, it is required to realize a high rate communication of more than 4 Mbps, whereas an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) has a limit in smoothly implementing a practical VOD image service.